RC9GN : the blue kunachi
by alvarezsilverpaw.134
Summary: I thought my life is over when I'm going to a different school without my friends till I became the blue kunachi.(Randy,OC)
1. Chapter 1: The Kunachi begins

Silvers(POV)

"Meow meow!Beo beo!Ring ring!"

"Mhm!" I mone as I unplug my alarm clock.

"Meow meow! Beo beo!"

"Fine I'll wake up guys if you stop with the noise !" I growl. I start rubbing my eyes, stretch, got dress. I walked to the kittens inside the room and all 24 of them were here. I clean the letterbox , put more food on the bowls.

I ran downstairs went to the front yard. The 30 parrots were in there huge birdhouse . "Guys I need 5 of you to come with me in the shop." I said as I put seeds in the bird feeder.I walk to the back gate and walk to the bee hive

"wacky,wacky guys it's time to collect pollen." I whisper. They all woke up and flew to the blueberry,raspberry bush,cherry tree,and flowers.

"Silver, breakfast is ready!"call mom

"Coming mom!"I ran inside and sat down. I saw waffles and milk as the usual. I look down I felt sad today.

"Dear,are you okay. Why so down"

_ I'm sad that I have to go in a different high school and my friends aren't going to be there."_Oh just thinking about dad and big sis that's all."

"Oh sweaty,you know that dad has to work in china to trade or buy for his job, and your sister is in college."

"I know mom,but it feels so lonely here."

"Come on dear its not that better head to the shop."I got up and walk to the car and so did the parrots.

At Bakeliciouse shop...

We were almost done fixing the shop. Just need to finish unpacking some more boxes.

"Silver, I'll be heading to the store to buy your school supplies, be careful with your magic blue hair highlights and please don't cut it okay."

"I know mom ,also no girly things as well okay,Bye mom"

"Bye sweaty."And she left. I turn on the radio and heard my,favorite song.

" lately I been I been losing sleep

dreaming about the things we could be

baby I been I been praying hard

said no more counting dollars

we'll be counting stars

yeah we'll be counting stars"

I turn around and notice my hair was helping me with the boxes,so I stop and catch all the plates before they crash,but the good thing Goggles and Smoky were there to help me. Once we were done they went back to the kitchen. I heard a knock on the door and turn around. I saw a purple hair boy on the door. I look at the clock and it was 11:45.

"Sorry we're still close,but come back in 15 minutes."He nod and took one more glance ,and left. I better hurry if I want the customers to stay.I went to the kitchen ,grab all the muffins and cupcake and put them in 'try me' sign .

"Guys you can take a break." They all flew to the nest and slept. I walk to the door and put the open then I walk to the counter.

30 min later...

Nobody came by the shop I guess because it's new. Then I heard the door open. I saw the same boy and another one who was small and chubby one.

"Cunningham are you sure that I should buy the anniversary cake?"

"Howard,chill everyone knows cake is great for anniversary."

"His right you know. Hi my name is Silver or my friends call me Silk. If your looking for anniversary cake you can check out what cake you want."

"That heart shape cake."

Sure thing. Please come with me." We walk to a hallway and 2 doors." This is the waiting room."

"Wow,it's something." Said Howard.

"This is the hallway this 2 doors are the waiting room. The first door is for girls to do there girly things" I shiver when I said that ,I hate girly things.

Randy(POV)

I could tell that Silver hate girly things by the way she shiver.

"and the second door is for you boys." When she open the door our mouths drop,there was a field,video game,and movie/t. center.

"Cunningham this is so bruce!"

"How do you have time with all this or even the money?" She just shrug.

"Anyways,you guys have fun. I'll tell you when the cake is ready."

"How can y-"

"Look up." I look up and there was a speaker. Then she was gone.

"Cunningham hurry , the game center is the cheese it has every new game in Noshville!" I ran over there and it was so true.

30 min of playing...

"Howard,you'll never beat my high score."

"Oh I will, I ju-"

"YOU LOOSE."

"Oh come on ,I was this close beating your high score."

"Boys the cake is ready."she announce. We walk over to the counter and gave him a box that had the cake.

"That will be $15.78 please."

"Hey um Cunningham I only have .75cents so can you pay for the cake. He he."

"Uh ,why do I have to do everything." I took out a 20 dollar bill that I was going to use at the Gamehole." Here keep the change."

"Are you sure?" I nod and I was about to leave.

"Wait! Here it's better to save every penny is worth it. Well um, bye come back soon to Bakeliciuse shop soon." She went back inside and I start smiling for some reason.

"Your so into her Cunningham."

"WHAT!?No I don't it's just... Oh whatever I'm just not into her got that!"

"Okay sheesh ,you don't need to be mad!" I just roll my eyes

Silver(POV)

"7:50 uh ...when will this day end." I heard the door open, I look up and it was mom. Thank goodness.

"Hey sweaty ,did-"

"Only a kid giving something for there parents anniversary. Got $20 but gave him change."

"Your always kind Silver. Go home school starts tomorrow okay. And you do remember where the extra keys are hiding right." I noded." Good now go home dear and take your parrots home bye."

"By come on guys time to go home." They all follow me. Owe were home I told everyone to go to sleep. I went upstairs and in my room I saw everything I needed for school and start walking to my bed till I trip something. I look what I trip and it was a wooden box,it has 9 symbols and it was divided by 4 pictures, wind,fire,leaf,and a water droplet. I open it and there was a light blue flash. Inside the box was a book that had 9's on the corner and had the same symbols like the box and in the center was a blue tiny mask. There was a note that said the ninja nomicon. I put it beside me and when I look at the box and there was a ninja mask I put it on and it starts rapping itself on me once it was done I ran to my bathroom and look at myself. The mask had wind symbols,my hands and feet are the color brown, my legs were fire symbols and the rest of me had river of water,and my hair wasn't just blue highlights my hair also had green,red,and silver highlights.

"Wow this is so bruce. I going to tell my family and friends." There was another note on the bottom of the box it said Can't tell anybody.I took of my mask and hid it under my bed. I open the nomicon and felt my soul suck in.

...oooo

I fell down face first. And it hurt but only a little.

"Okay that hurt and Nomicon can you be a little careful." There was no answer till a samurai .

"YOU ARE THE BLUE KUNACHI TO HELP THE NINJA." The samurai left and I went back to reality.

...oooo

I woke up and took my mask and the nomicon inside my blue handbag and went to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day."


	2. Chapter 2: beginning of battle

Silvers(POV)

"Meow,meow! Beo,beo! Ring,ring!"

"Okay guys I'm awake." I dress up with a t-shirt that had a picture of a water droplet a blue sweater, black jeans and regular tennis shoes.(A/N:Silver's hair covers half her face with or/and without the kunachi mask on the whole story.)

50 min later...

"Sweaty breakfast is ready." I ran to the dining table and as usual I had the same as yesterday.

"Silver are you ready for school?"

"Yeah and a little nervous."

"Oh dear,I know you've been bullied before ,but you and you friends stand up from her."

"Yeah,I know." I was done eating and I call the parrots to help mom in the shop. Once I was done helping the store mom told me it's time to go.

7:40 a.m...

We arrive to Norshville high school,and it was huge. Mu mom park in front.

"Sweaty remember to ask for directions in the school. Oh don't forget to be careful with your hair."

"I know mom,and the good thing I brought my mask and Nomi in my blue handbag." I whisper the last part to myself.

"What."

"What!?"

"Did you say something."

"No."

"Okay,see you after school."

"Bye." I walk up to the frony door and open the door. I got inside and there was so many hallways,doors, and people everywhere. I kept walking till I saw the principal door. I knock.

"Come in." I open the door and saw him waiting for an answer.

"Um...hi I'm new here and um..."

"Ah yes, ,here is your schedule,locker and lock number,and please call me P'slimz."

"Thanks P'slimz ." I close the door and look at my schedule while walking.

"Okay first period I have ma-.

"Ow watch we-"

"Oh so sor-"

"Uh...hi sorry about that I wasn't looking."I got up ,and led him a hand..

"Uh...hi about that it was my fault as well I wasn't looking we- wait,your the girl from the bakery."

"Yeah that's me and you were there with the chubby one."

"Yeah my name is Randy Cunningham,my friend Howard calls me by my last name." I giggle a little.

"My name is Silver or as my friends call me Silk for short/nickname." We notice are hands were still holding. We let go.

"Uh...can you help me find my locker and the rooms."

Randy(POV)

"Sure,can I see your paper." She gave me the's paper and I was surprise." You have the same class as me and Howard,also your locker is next to mine."I walk to my locker and we were there." Here's your locker."

"Yes it's next to a window. Thanks. Oh no we're going to be late." she grab my arm and pull me but stop." Where's the math room."

"It's right by the corner." I pull her through the halls and I arrive just in time but she came in a little bit later.

"Cunningham why we- wait is that the girl from the shop yesterday." I nod.

"Listen up students we have a new classmate today. Please tell us about yourself ."

"Hi,my name is Silver or my friends call me Silk for short/nickname. I'm full tomboy. My dad works around different parts of the world,my sister is in college. So ,I leave with my mom which I help her in the bakery. I have 24 cats,30 parrots ,and a bee hive. Also I love nature and animals. That's it any question."

"Are you rich and lonely."said Howard which I bunch him in the shoulder.

"Whoever said that is true. My family is rich ,but I don't really care. I barely see my family seen they are always busy at work and school. I may have my animal friends but it's still lonely. My friends are in a different school and I do video chat,but doesn't feel the same." Everyone wanted to cry and so did Silk. The bell ring for second period. I saw some people pat her shoulder or say sorry.

"Hey kid sorry about your life." Said Howard and left.

"Hey Silk, if it make you feel better you can sit whit me and Howard at lunch if that's okay."

"Yeah that's okay."she said in a shaky voice.

At Lunch...

I sat next to Howard and kept on looking for her.

"Looks like someone cares about her"

"WHAT!? No! I-we feel sorry for her . Her life is just sad,plus I don't want her to be stank'd!"

"Okay sheesh you don't have yell." I saw Silk walking with a lunch box .

"Silk over here!"

"Hi guys."

"Before you sit with us what's in the box."

"HOWARD." I bunch him on the shoulder again.

"What."

"I have a salad,chocolate pudding,and a bag of Mcsqiddle"

"I'll take the Mcsqiddle." She threw him the bag of Mcsqiddle.

"I have a question. Does always have her dead husband remains." We noded. Then a robotic hedgehog crash to the wall. I saw Silk running away.

"Howard,make sure Silk is okay." He roll his eyes and starts running. I went to the boys bathroom. I put on my mask and my nomicon flash.

"Okay but hurry." I open the book."Agh."

...oooo

I landed on a cloud and there was a message next to me.

"When a ninja is down the other will help . Okay first I'm the only ninja and second I can take care of myself in a fight." The cloud I was stepping on was gone and I fell to reality.

...oooo

At Mcfist industry...

"Viceroy why isn't DESTROYING THE NINJA!"scream Mcfist.

"First of all that is not the ninja and second it's a girl."

"I don't care JUST DESTROY THE NINJA!"

...oooo

At school...

"Smokebomb!" When I look up I saw another ninja.

"Look out!" She took out her katana it was like mine only in the tip was the color red,brown,blue,and a light blue.

"Fire slice!" She slice the robo hedgehog paw."Hey are you going to help or what." I shook of the thought and I pull out my katana.

"when a ninja is down the other will help." I saw bunch of arrows pointing to her and saying yeah duh.

Hey...who...are you." I said while dodging it's quills.

"I'm...the...blue kunachi." She slice the quills in half which it was so bruce." Let's talk on the roof top on 7:00."

"Sure." We both jump up and slice it in half.

"Okay now you know who I'm I'll. Smoke-"

"Wait your arm it's bleeding a little"

"Oh...its okay I can heal it. Well smokebomb." A blue smoke appear and it smells like raspberry.

...oooo

At Mcfist industry...

"VICEROY YOUR PLAN TO DESTROY THE NINJA FELL!" Scream Mcfist.

"I thought you said it was your plan."

"NOW IT ISN'T!"

"SILENCE!" Yell the sorcerer." You fell me once again Mcfist."

"But the plan would have work if the other ninja help him." Said Mcfist.

"What. Show me the other ninja." Viceroy replay the video he recorded. The screen show the kunachi helping the ninja.

"I thought I destroy her."

"Yeah who is the other ninja."said Viceroy.

"She is the blue kunachi. She has the power to control the 4 elements ,wind,fire,earth,and water. I want you to capture her and destroy her,use her power or use her against the ninja. Her power is stronger than the ninja." The sorcerer starts laughing evily.

...oooo

"How come hers smell nice while my smokebomb smells like farts!" I change back to normal and start finding Howard and Silk till I bump into someone.

"Ow! Sorry I was- oh...ahh hi." We both said

"You go first Silk."

"Sorry I was looking for you and Howard,I thought...You guys were following me."

"I thought that too."

Silver (POV)

"Hey what's with your arm."

"Oh I was...bump when...I trip from the...hallways when people started...shoving and pushing...this happens." Serious.. I thought of myself face-palm multiple times. That was a lie

Flashback...

I went to girls restroom now I just need to heal myself. I rap my hair on my arm.

"Light and dark heal me till it's done let it all to heal." My hair glow and started to heal my arm. It was done well almost I could still see the scar.

End of flashback...

"Um...this happens to our school school a lot."

"Okay,I heard there's a ninja that protects the school." He nod.

Attention students school is over in 5th period due to the "accident" we had." Announce P'slimz.

"Hi Cunningham and kid were have you two been."

"Looking for each other." We said in the same time.

After school...

Mom picked me up early due to the "accident" at school. I told my animal friends that I'll be gone by 7:00 and they have to go back inside.

6:50...

Done with everything now I need to get out. I heading to the door.

"And we're you going young lady."

"Oh...I'm going to a friends house."

"So what are you two doing."

"He invited me to play a video game with his friend."serious I have to say he.

"and what his name."

"Randy!" Serious Randy why don't make up a name.

"Alright dear,come back by 10:00."

"Okay bye!"I close the door and lied on the door." Stupid ,stupid now mom won't let this go." I hid behind the thrash can and put on my mask. I look at may phone it was 7:05 man I'm late.

At the roof/school...

I jump up and look around to see if his there and he wasn't there. Great I can't believe that. I pretend to kick dirt.

"I thought you weren't coming for a second." He was on top of the higher part of the roof cleaning his katana with his scarf and he put it away.

"I know watcha gonna say' you made a plan and you should be early' but I had a, little trouble getting here."

"Good one. I have a questions. Are you new here and why your here. "

"Okay first I know the town but new to the school and yesterday I was chosen to be the blue kunachi that's what the nomicon said."

"Anyways it was nice knowing you and I hope to see you again in a battle or stank'd person."

"Wait what's stank'd?"

5 min later...

"Wow, I did not know you hate Mcfist ." He said

"Of course I do he destroys wild life and now I know he wants to destroy you and me if he found out there's another ninja." We both got up." Well thanks for telling me little bit more about the school and a little bit of Mcfist." I jump the building and start heading home.

At Silver house...

I hid behind the same trash can and took off my mask. I open the door quietly and walk back to my room. Looks like it's going to be a big day tomorrow and I thought the ninja was selfish by using his power but I guess he's nice.


	3. Chapter 3:secret cure out

Silver (POV)

I did my choirs . Since mom told me that she can't drop me off school I grab my skateboard,handbag,and helmet and start riding off to school.

Randy(POV)

"So your saying when you 2 were talking she has the power to control elements I."

"Yeah and I think she's stronger than me.

"Hold on, there is no way she-" Howard was interrupted when Silk was riding a skateboard she did a stop,flip and catch. Our mouth drop when we saw that.

"Hello earth to Randy and Howard are they there." I shook my head.

"That was so bruce. When or how you learn to skateboard."

"Didn't you guys heard me I'm a tomboy,plus I learn how to skateboard when I was 6." She took of her helmet.

"Anyways,Cunningham there is a new coaster in Whopie World and I don't want to miss it."

"Okay Howard. Hey Silk would you like to come?"

"Yeah I would like to come I've never been to Whoopie World before."

"Wait, you've never been there before." Said Howard really surprise. She nod.

"I guess I'm been busy working with my mom ,doing choirs,and go to the forest to help." I wonder why is she so busy.

"We can talk about the kid problem at lunch." We went to our classes.

At lunch...

I saw Silk and Howard talking. At least there getting along.

"Hey what are you guys talking about."

"Oh hi Randy. Howard was telling me all about the ninja,but there's another. I saw the blue kunachi, we became friends when I heal her arm."

"Wow, I can't ask you how you heal her arm right" she nod. My Nomicon flash but the weird thing was her handbag was flashing.

"Why is your-" we both said and we blush.

"Uh...I'll be back." We both said and I left to the boys restroom.I open the nomicon and felt my soul suck in.

"Agh"

...oooo

I landed in a cherry blossom and there were more everywhere. All of it turn to words.

" Beware of the secret and it's power. What the juice does that mean." The blossom I was standing swallow me then spit me out to reality.

...oooo

I heard screaming in the cafeteria.

Silver(POV)

I went to the girls restroom. I open my Nomicon.

"Agh"

... ...oooo

I landed in a cherry blossom. There was petals forming into words.

"The secret that's told will be secure. What secret the blue kunachi or about me." There was wild breeze that blew me off the cherry blossom I was standing and fell to reality.

...oooo

I woke up and heard screaming. I put on my mask and smokebomb out here.

"Smokebomb!" I heard another voice it was the ninja. Our smokebomb bonded and created a purple mist. We both saw a monster it was Theresa Fowler.

"Hi ninja,how do we turn Theresa Fowler back."

"Try to find what she holds the most dearest ." The monster Theresa starts throwing tables at us. We dodge everything. I saw arrows pointing at her. The ninja hold on his scarf and use it to hold on her arm." Hey slice her bottom." I kick her bottom. The ninja was thrown to the wall. I took out my katana and slice her bottom. I ran to the ninja.

"Ninja are you okay." He got up and I notice his arm." Your hurt. Let me help you."

"No it's fine-OW!"I grab my smokebomb and we hide behind a tree.

Randy(POV)

"Stay here I know who could help you." And she left. I touch my arm and it hurt so bad. I heard footstep. I turn around and Silk. Why is she here.

"Hi. I'm Silver or you could call me Silk if you want."

"Hi Silk. Where's the blue kunachi."

"She told me about your arm and I told her I'll take care of it,but please don't freakout or anything." I nod. She sat next to me and starts rapping her hair on my arm.

"What the juice your doing."

"Just trust me." I saw arrows pointing at her.

"Beware of the secret and it's power." I mumble.

"Did you say something."

"No." I lie.

"Light and dark heal his arm till it's done." Her blue highlights glow then it didn't. She undo her hair, I touch my arm and it didn't hurt anymore.

"How-How did you did that."

"It's been past on for 800 years and I'm just the last one, but there's more." She got up ,so did I." Maybe later. I'm glad to help you, but I better head to class."

"Yeah you don't want to be introuble." She giggled then she kissed my chick and left. I was surprise of what she did.

"Cunningham!" I heard Howard. I sake of the thought." Cunningham were have you been."

"I'll,explain everything." I took of my mask and start heading inside.

10 min later...of explaining

"That is weird,why won't she tell you the rest."

"Maybe she's afraid someone might hurt her and her family, but I need to make sure McFist might use her against me as the ninja." I closed my locker.

"Hey guys." It was Silk she open her locker and I saw something around her neck or am I seeing things.

"Hey, why isn't everyone here."

"Didn't you hear there's no school today and tomorrow due to the damage." She closed her locker and she hold on her skateboard.

"Yes! Now we can ride the new coaster!" Said Howard with joy. We did our bro handshake.

"LAST ONE THERE PAYS!" Said Silk already ahead of us.

"Hey your cheating!" Yell Howard trying to get ahead. I ran past him.

At whoopie world...

I had to pay because Howard didn't brought any money as usual,but Silk pay for herself. We were looking for the new coaster.

"Whoa that is big bear."mumble Silk, she took out a dollar and got three ball.

"I bet you a bag of mcsqiddle that she'll miss." Said Howard

"I bet you she won't." She use one of the ball and threw a bullseye again and again.

"The big teddy please." The man gave her the big teddy bear. Our mouth drop." What!?"

"Nothing it's-"

"That you two never seen a girl did a 3 bullseye before." I nod." Then Howard you owe Randy a bag of mcsqiddle." Howard mumble something I couldn't understand. Howard found a dollar on the ground and bought me a bag of mcsqiddle. We walked around till we saw the new coaster.

"Warning: If you ate and you want a ride wait for an hour to go.

If you brought something with you make it's not flammable." I read.

"Wow that means it's going to be the brucest ride ever."said Howard.

"Hey Silk you can ride in the front with me if that's okay with you."She nod and to the line.

"What are you doing I always ride in the front!"

"This is her first time here." I tried to get in the line but Howard keeps pulling me back for the conversation.

"This is not over, that kid messed up your mine,SHE IS RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

Silver(POV)

"SHE IS RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP!" Said Howard. I walk over there.

"Why would I be ruining your friendship when your not acting like one!" I yell at him." You know what I'm leaving." I walk away trying to find a exit which I did.

Rany (POV)

"Perfect now we can go to the ride." Howard pull,my arm but I let go.

"No! Silk is right you weren't acting like a friend." I ran out of here trying to find her.

Silver (POV)

I was trying to find my way to get back home. It started raining,I hide under a tree. I looked at the teddy I had and hug it.

"Silk!" It was Randy calling my name.

"What do you want."

"What Howard said he really didn't mean it."

"Your saying sorry for him."

...oooo

Right beside a tree was a tube that led to the sorcerer.

"Mmm,the smell of heartbroken friendship,sad,ans unfamiliar power. Finally my freedom is near." The sorcerer threw the green mist in the tube.

...oooo

"No it's that he was jealous that's all." I really didn't care.

Randy(POV)

"I still don't care he acted-" I saw the green stank'd went threw her nose. Great,thanks a lot Howard. I went behind the three ,put on my mask.

"Smokebomb! Silk it's me." She just growl. She look like a blue wolf and her blue highlights were now black. She threw a big RV at me." Ninja Dodge!" I look what she holds the most dearest. Arrows pointed her teddy. I took out my katana and charge at her . I kick her teddy and slice it.

...oooo

The green stank'd came back to the sorcerer.

"No! I was this close." The mouse, sqeek.

...oooo

She went back to herself,but she didn't woke up. I pick her up bridal-style. I put my head in her chest,she had beat and she was breathing. I sigh in relief. I went to see if I could find her house.

"Ugh what happen."she moned. I put her down.

"Are you okay Silk."

"Yeah" she look up and was surprise."Uh...ninja why or when were you here?"

"A friend of yours saw you got stank'd and I came." Then I gave her the teddy I sliced.

"Well thanks,and I better thank Randy. Only if I knew were he leave or I had his phone number." I don't know if I should tell her my phone number.

"Um...the kid you were talking about told me his phone number. He wanted me to tell you his phone and call him when his awake."

"I guess he is a real friend. Can you tell me his phone his phone number."

"214-684-1212, but call him when I'm gone." She nodded then gave me a kiss on the chick."Um... Smokebomb." That was all I could say.

Silver (POV)

I could tell the ninja was in shocked of what I did. I call Randy.

"_ Hi this is Randy."_

"Hi Randy it's me Silver."

"_Silk your okay! Looks like someone miss his girlfriend."_ Said Howard

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" We both said.

"_Okay I get the message. Anyways I have a friend who needs to apologies. Yeah sorry about what happen in whoopie world."_

"Apology accepted." Then I was going to say something but my was about to die." Well see you guys tomorrow." I hang up,but before my phone died I saved Randy's phone number.I


	4. Chapter 4:Meet,enemy,place

Silver (POV)

I was in the kitchen decorating the cupcakes.

"Silver,some friends are here." said mom coming in. I left the kitchen and saw Randy and Howard.

"Hey guys,what brings you here."

"Well I have-"Randy was interrupted when my phone ring.

"Sorry I have to take this." I went inside the kitchen. I grab my phone and it was a video call from my friend Viv.

"_ Hey who is our favorite bff in the world." Said Viv and Nat._

_"_ Hey Viv and Nat and before you could say anything else." I took a deep breath." I miss you,I made two friends, I met the ninja ,he knows my secret,he doesn't know the whole story or my power and your power." Then I breath out ." I'm happy and no school because of a damage from a monster. So how your doing and why aren't you guys in school."

"_Wow , we totally know each other. We're not in school cuz' your school doesn't."_ Said Viv .

"Why?"

"_Well the competition for the best school and the principal notice you have no school and she definitely wants to win."_ Said Nat

"Man,anybody will do anything for competition. You guys want to meet my new friends." They nodded. I walk out the kitchen and saw Randy pulling Howard away from the chocolate chip cupcakes. When they saw me they went back to normal.

Randy (POV)

"Hey guys you want to meet my friends." We saw her friends." This is Viv and Nat." She pointed them. Viv has silver highlights and Nat has green highlights.

"Hi." Said Howard. I just wave.

"And this two are Howard and Randy."

_"Hi there."_ Said Viv.

_"Did you know Silk was the team captain in school each year."_ Said Nat

"_Our school were the best of winning everything cuz' of her and we're nature lovers so we protect the forest."_

_" And we're vegetarians."_ I saw Silk being embarrassed.

"Okay I think that's enough talking about life so bye." They wave good bye as she hang up." Why are you looking at me that way."

"It's because your friends told us that you-"

"I know what your going to say and it's true. Anyways your going to say something to me earlier."

"Oh yeah, I have a me-" I was interrupted byMCFIST?! Silk walk over to him.

"What do you want now McJerk." I so wanted to laugh.

"I just want to-"

"My mom and I told you a thousand times we're not selling the shop!"

"LISTEN RIGHT-" Mcfist notice us." Little girl I just want to buy your shop."

"Liston we won't sell the shop got that now get out of here!" Silk push Mcfist out the door.

"Your okay Silk." I ask and she just nodded.

"So you said you,got a message from who and what."

"The ninja wants to see you."

"Why does the ninja wants to talk to me."

"I don't know."I lie." But meet him in the forest."

"Okay. Mom I'm going to hangout with some friends."

"Alright." Silk took of her apron.

"So why forest."she said while walking. I just shrug but I know why.

Silver (POV)

We kept walking till we maded . When I turn I notice Randy wasn't there.

"Howard where's Randy." He just shrug. I roll my eyes. I heard something behind me. My hand was in a fist. Whoever or whatever it was its getting closer. It was behind me and I almost hit the ninja.

"Hey its just me but good bunch."

"I'm so sorry did I hurt you."

"No and don't worry I would've done the same if someone sneak behind me." I laugh a little.

"So why you want me here."

"Yeah I just need to speak with you in private." He pull me away from the entrance. We were far away from the entrance.

"So." I try to remind him.

"Yeah I was wondering if you know who's the blue kunachi."I was in shocked what he said. I wasn't ready to tell him that I'm the blue kunachi.

"No!" I lie/yell. He gave me a weird looks." I mean I don't know who she is."

"Okay? Well thanks." He said in disappointed.

"Hey do you want to see something cool." I didn't let him finish so I just pull him through the forest till we finally made it.

"Why did you-" he was interrupted by growl. I felt like I heard it before. He took out his katana and pointed to the cave . Out it came and it was a cougar." Stan back." But the cougar kept growling. Then I saw something around its neck. It was a necklace I made long a go.

"Stop don't hurt her." The ninja was staring me." Trust me. Hey its me. remember when I was five. I help you remember." She looked at me,and her vicious growls gone turn into purrs.I gave her a hug.

"What the juice is going on." He said as he put away his katana.

"Well,when I five my family and I were hiking I heard a noise in forest,so I just follow the noise and I saw her. She was badly injured by a trap. I help her and I rip a piece of my sweater and pour some water. I name her Roseta,but my parents came and she ran off. I got grounded and during night she's always waiting there and I always sneak out to learn what she does here and I know what she's saying."

"Okay. So what you want to show me again." I opens to speak,but two baby cougars came out of the.

"Your a mother!" One of the kitten jump on me." Oh your so adorable." I whisper." I wanted to so you what's inside the cave. Believe it or not its bruce." I grab his arm and pull him inside the cave.

Randy (POV)

She grab my arm and pull in the cave. We got deeper in the cave and got darker. She whisper to herself and her hair glow. When there was light there were a whole bunch of different color crystals.

"This was my favorite place to go." She let go of my arm and she kept walking down. I follow her but as well looking at the cave." Please don't tell anyone about the cave. It's a home and a second sky." I nodded. She was right about being the second sky, it looks like the night.

"So this is where you go." I ask looking at her.

"Nope. This is my second favorite place, but I'm pretty sure you don't care about that and this." She looked sad.

"Actually I do. This is better than anything."

"Maybe cuz' you have no friends before."

"No I do."

"Well when did you have a friend all you have are fangirls/fan boys "

"Aren't you my friend."

"Well...okay but I...never mind." We walk out the cave and her blue highlights stop glowing. Silk hug Roseta and her two kits.

"Hey what did you meant there's more than healing powers." She got up and came to me.

"800 years ago there were 4 elements which I'm one of them. I can control water and heal people from sickness and bruises." Why didn't Nomi told me about that.

"Well thanks for telling me a little more...and for showing me the cave." She just smile. I grab my smokbomb till she game me a kiss on the chick."umm...smokebomb." I went to Howard's house. I saw him playing grave punchers.

"So how was your date with the kid." He said still paying attention to the screen.

"It was not a date! I just needed to know who's the blue kunachi."

"okay you don't have to be so angry. Tell me everything."

20 minutes later...

I told Howard everything except the kiss on the chick part.

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It was not...never mind.I'm going Home." I left his kept thinking about today. It looked like a date but it wasn't she just wanted to cheer me up.


	5. Chapter 5:secret out or suprise

Silver (POV)

"Look out!" I yell as I slice the Robowitch that was about to hit the ninja.

"Thanks."

"No prob. I think that's the last of them." I looked around and there was no more Robowitch." Oh by the way,why did you want to know who I am, don't you trust me." I saw him looking away." You don't ,don't you."

"No it's that maybe we can-"

"If you want to know I'm not ready to tell. Smokebomb."

At Bakeliciouse shop...

I was in the counter being bored again,till Randy and Howard came in.

"Hey, are you ready." They nodded. My mom came in and smile.

"So this are you two new friends."

"Yep,mom Randy and Howard, guys mom." My mom smile and they both waved." Bye Mom." We were living till mom spoke.

"Bye and come back before dark." I close the door. We walk through the street seeing everyone dressing up for Helloween.

"So why are we going to the forest instead of trick-or-treat." Complain Howard.

"I just-" when we were at the forest entrance I saw my b.f.f's. I ran over there and gave them hugs." Oh I miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Said Viv and Nat. We let go and show our necklace.

Randy (POV)

I saw Silk and her friends taking out a necklace. Viv was silver and grey. Nat was green,and Silk's was blue and all of there's a cat

"Hi. It's nice to see you two in person." I took out my hand.

"Well it's nice to see you two." Said Nat. When we shook our hand she pull away. When Viv and I shook hands it felt like a breeze everywhere and let go.

"Come on." Said Silk. We were running but Howard had a hard time seen he's not use to running. We were at the center of the forest.

"Hey,umm...we discuss that we want to show you our secret."said Silk. They step back and Nat got a seed ,she touch it and it started to grow a flower. Viv twirl her finger and there was a tiny tornado. Silk was close to a pond she put her hand out and the water was shape of a sphere and it was clear, the water then turn to necklaces started to glow.

"Silk I think we found the last element." There elemental power escape from there hands and charge at me I started to walk backwards.

"Guys help."

"We can't control them we found the last element." I was running seen it still chase me till I throw the elements that chase me burn. My eyes were wide.

"what the juice just happen." Everyone just stared.

"Your fire the last element." Said Silk.

"Cunningham your hair."said Howard taking a picture. I grab the phone and the tips of my hair were red.

"So you are all elements and now I am." They nodded.

"That is great, you have the power to control fire." Said Nat.

"well see yah and Silk you know what to do." Viv and Nat created a portal and left. Silk started to walk away.

"Hey wait up." We follow her but then she was gone." Were is she."

"Found her. Looks like she's on top in a tree house." I look and she was. I looked for around and the later. We climb up and I saw her looking at the sky.

"Well I have to train you to use your fire power. Step 1: Don't get mad, jealous or even to Tad's nervous other wise you burn everything around you." Silk look at me."So control your Feelings." She gave me a bracelet that the beads were red and it had the metal cat. She jump out and ran back home.

"You were right Cunningham that girl is an element,but she I bet she has more secrets." I shrug as we headed to our house.

...

**Hey sorry for the late updates. And Howard is right there are bunch more secrets she kept. And sorry for the short please review I hope you like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6:game on and revealed

Randy (POV)

"Why are they multiplying ." Said the kunachi.

"I think every time we slice the robowarewolf in Half it creates another."

"Really I didn't notice. Now come on we need to find a week spot." Her katana turn into ice instead being a regular one. She charge the robowarewolf and froze it,she use her katana and slice it in half,then exploded." I got it let's use-"

"Yes now come on."

30 minutes later...

"I think that's the last of them." Said the kunachi trying to take of the head from her katana. She use her foot trying to take it of till the ice melted and the was back to normal, but she was about to fall. I grab her around the waste.

"Got cha." She look stare to my eyes.

"Uh thanks." I was blushing real hard but I'm glad I Had my mask. I let go of her when she stand up." Well...um thanks and..." Before she gave a kiss in chick."smokebomb." I was paralyze til my phone got txt from Howard.

_"Dude where are you." _ I look around no one was around. I took of my,mask and head to the gamehole.

At the gamehole...

I saw Howard playing grave punchers while Silk just watch .

"Hey sorry I was l-"

"Don't sweat it Cunningham the kid did the same so you two p-" I Silk step on his feet."Ow what was that for."

"I already know what your going to say so I had to shut you." That's weird,she never act like that. I was going to say something till.

"YOU LOOSE."

"Great I lost. I was this close on biting Cunningham high score."

"Sorry but you aren't going to beat him you needed about 3,978.8 points left." We stare at her."What, I'm a math wiz."

*cough*nerd*cough* I bunch Howard in the arm.

"It's okay I heard him." I saw Silk using her emlemental power. She got a soda and pour it all over Howard." That was for being rude." I laugh at him,but he gave me dager eye I try to stop laughing but it was hard.

"Anyway, I was going to ask,are you okay Silk I've never seen you act like that."

"Oh it's that I have a lot in my head."

"What's the problem."

"Well we both have to take care for the Thanksgiving party,school,"she mumble something I couldn't understand.

"Well we don't care about does things we just need to play the new plug in game." I punch Howard in the arm.

"We do care, maybe we could help."

"Oh no thanks do. So what type of plug in game they have."

"A archery game. And I'll be the one with the high score." Said Howard.

"Yeah right you never played before." I said.

"Neither have you."

"I have." She said.

Silver POV

"You actually did."said Howard.

"Well yeah my parents took me to archery class when I was 7"

"Is there anything you can't do." I nodded.

"Then what is it."

"Hunting,my friends and I hate that."

"Well can you teach us it's a 3 player and it virtual." I guess one game won't hurt. We walk over there." Do what I'm doing with the bow." I grab the bow I thought them how to hold it Howard was doing great but Randy need a little help. I grab his arm and straight it a little." Good now let's start." All three of us put our tokens inside the machine. We put on the helmet and grab our bow.

30 minutes later...

"PLAYER 3 LOOSES"

"Sorry Howard you lost."

"So you two need to win the second round." We both shrug and kept playing.

Many rounds later...

"When will this game end." My arm was getting tired.

"Yeah." We kept playing till I miss.

"YOU LOOSE PLAYER 2. PLAYER 1 WINS."

"Finally." We both said. We put down the bow and took of the helmet.

"NEW HIGH SCORE"

"New high score. May I take a picture." Said the manager.

Silk POV

I nodded as he took my picture.

"What is your name."

"Silver." I look at Randy and Howard they still can't believe I do archery." Snap out of it." They stop and we just walk away. I started to feel dizzy till I trip but Randy grab my arm before I fell but I black out.

Randy POV

I grab Silk's arm,before she fell but she didn't woke up. I got worried.

"Silk wake up." She didn't move but I could hear her breathing. I carry her behind a store and but on may mask." Howard go home, I'm just gonna get her home."

"How do you know,where she live."

"She told me." I carried her bridal style and left to find her house.

At silver house...

I, saw her house and no one was there.

"Get the intruder." I heard I turn around and saw a flock of parrots. They were about to attack me till that i was holding silk."Wait! He has Silver let them in." One of them gave me the key. I unlock the door, when I did I saw a bunch of cats hissing when I close the door. They stop hissing when they saw Silk. They all walk upstairs telling me to follow them. I saw one of them scratching a door. I guess it was her room. When I walk in I saw a bunch of famous players from soccer football tennis ect posters. I saw trophies and then I lie her down on the bed.

"Uh...my head-how-how did I got-oh um thanks." She smile when she saw me.

"Glad your awake. Nice security,here."

"Sorry about that they worry about me."

"So why did you fainted."

"That happens once a year when my power gets stronger. Oh no I have to warn Randy." I have to leave. I was about to get a smokebomb till I black out.

Silk POV

I grab my phone and dial Randy number,when I saw the ninja on the floor and heard a phone ring. I ran over there and took out a phone. Not any phone Randy's phone. I wasn't sure if I should but I did I took of the mask and saw Randy.

"Uh...what-oh I can explain."

"No need Randy I wanted to tell that I'm the kunachi."I took out my made and nomicon inside my blue handbag." Sorry I didn't tell you soon I was."

"I understand." I smile at him and he smile back. There was an awkward silence. "Well we better tell Howard." I nodded and gave him the mask and we both put it on." Well I first thought it was you but that would be crazy at first."

"Me too well when did you think it was me first." I said as I follow Randy to Howard house.

"I think I catch you before you fell you look like you."

"Yeah that what I thought as well." I still remember it but I felt weird feeling inside me. We made it to Howard house. We hide behind a bush and took of the mask. I rang the doorbell. The door open and we saw Heidi.

"Oh it's just you two. Howard Sandy and his girlfriend are here."

"We're not dating why does everyone says that." We both said

"And my name is Randy."

"That's what I said sally." I notice I bit of smoke coming out his hair. I nudge him on the stomach.

"Let's just find him and you might want to ** cool** Down a little." He got the message as he show me where Howard room was. Randy open the door and we saw Howard playing a video game.

"So you two found out your ninjas." We were in shock.

"How did you know." I ask

"What else your here." He said without looking away at the screen.

"I can't believe he knew already."I whisper to Randy.

"You get use to it."

"Hey Randy remember when you said you wanted to help me with the Thanksgiving party." He nodded." Well can you help also my mom ask me if I could the ninja and the blue kunachi check the perimeter."I was nervous what if he might say no.

"Sure." I sigh in relief. I hug him.

"Thank you, thank you,thank you." I gave him a kiss on the chick and left. Wait did I kiss Randy.


	7. Chapter 7: snowball dinner

Silver (POV)

I was at my locker as I put a picture inside showing my friend Viv,Nat and me together and another one with Randy and Howard. I saw Randy came and open his locker.

"Hey are you coming to the Thanksgiving party."

"No."

"Why."

"Well I'm going to be there but than be gone." We close our locker door. We heard the speakers on.

"Students the party will start at 6:00 & don't to sign up for school clubs." Announce P'slimz.

"Anyways I see at the party." Howard came running.

"Cunningham,kid...there are...a bunch of...RoboApes are...attacking in the gym." He said trying to breath. No one was around so we took out our mask and put them on. We headed to the gym.

"Smokebomb." We both said. The RoboApes look at us. We took out our katana. My turn to crystal.

"Ready."

"Ready."

After the battle...

"Finally that's done." All of the kids came and cheer. I not use to the cheer since it always happen in elementary and middle school."Bye." Was,all I said. I took of my mask and left the girls restroom. I was looking for Randy and Howard. I found Randy being held from his collar by Bash.

"Hey let him go of him."

"Hey it's a girl,what are you going to do about." He and his gang laugh.

"I said let go of him." He just ignore me and was about to punch Randy. I grab his arm and twist it and he let go of Randy and let of his arm and ran." Are you okay."

"Yeah,no one has ever stood up from Bash before and how did you do that."

"I was in boxing,kung fu and Jijitzu. I use it for self defense." He was amaze.

"You have a bruce life but also a lot of secrets you haven't told."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence till I spoke." So,how did you bump into him In the first place."

"Well I was looking for you. Why did you left."

"I'm not use to all the cheering if you know how it feels like every day and year."

"What happen."

"When you play sports and captain in each team it gets annoying when they carry you up in the air and cheering and if you play Orchestra,band,and guitar with a group they whistle,I'm just not into fame and popularity."

"Your big shot aren't you." I smile and chuckle a little. We saw Howard coming.

"So did any of you love birds had a little moment."

"Howard!" I yell

Randy POV

"Howard!" Yell Silk. I gave Howard a ' don't make her mad ' look.

"Hey I'm just kidding." The school bell rang as we headed outside.

"Well bye." She said and left with her skateboard.

"So what else the she told you about her life."

6:15 at Thanksgiving party...

Me and Silk were on the roof patrolling the school ground.

"I think there is nothing to do." We jump of the roof and took off our mask. We went inside and heard music and I smell food." So your mom plan the food and you decorated." She nodded. When we enter the cafeteria it was loud but not that loud.

"Hi Silver how are you enjoying the party." Said .

"Okay I guess." She started to walk away when P'slimz was announcing something. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Silk's mom.

"Please make sure she's okay." I nodded and left the party,I put on my mask as I follow her quietly. I look around and know were she was heading the forest. I jump tree to tree till I broke a branch.

"Who's out there!" She yell. I didn't move a muscle. She started to walk away.

"That was close." Then I got hit by a snowball and fell." What the juice."

"Randy! What are you doing here." I stand up and start scratching the back of my head.

"Well you see your mom told me to um to spy on you."

" seriously I told her I take care of myself,but why would she send you she mostly tells the parrots to spy on me." I took of my mask and put it away.

"Maybe we're good friends."

"Good point,anyways now your here I guess you can come along." We started walking and there was an awkward silence till Silk spoke."So...your probably wondering how you got hit by a snowball."

"Yeah I thought you said you can do water."

"Well yes but I can also create snow and ice. We're here." There was a huge tree in the middle next to it was bunch of flowers on one side,next to it had tall grass,and there was a pond,and only one empty place."So what you think."

"This place look bruce." She giggle a little.

"Well welcome to the center of the forest. My friends and I always make sure it's still alive. It's connected to all of this."

"So what's with the empty space."

"Oh it just a map of the forest."

"I don't see it." She put her necklace on the tree. The empty space turn into a hologram map.

"Now you can see it there is us and the animals around us." She put on her necklace again. The hologram map was gone." Follow me." Said Silk as she started running.

"Hey wait up." She stop in an empty Part of the forest that had short grass and surrounded by trees."Where are we."

"It's were we have fun." She created snow."Snowball fight."

"Snowball fight."

1 hour of playing...

"That was fun."she said.

Silver POV

I lied down on the grass and look up at the sky. Randy lied down next to me.

"So why do you come here all the time."

"I just don't like to see a person eating an animal and I just like it here it's only place where I mostly have fun and the only place I could see the night sky." He look up and I knew he agreed. My phone got a txt . I took it out and it was my mom." We better head home." We got up.

"It will be faster if we put on our ninja mask." I nod with agreed met. We took out our mask and put it on our mask. We headed to my house.

"Well this my stop." I took of my mask."Bye."

"Bye." I saw him gonned in a flash. I headed inside." Today was a great day."


	8. Chapter 8: destroyed

Silver (POV)

"10..."

"9..." Said everyone counting down for winter break. I was draw big heart and little hearts. I never felt this way to a guy before it was a weird feeling. I was writing Randy name in the center of the bug heart.

"3,2,1,WINTER BREAK!" Yell everyone. I close my notebook so the guys won't see it. I put my notebook away in my blue handbag and went to the girls restroom. I took out my nomicon.

"Nomi I have no idea what's happening too me." No blink twice." No I'm not sure I'm having a feeling to him _I'm I_." The nomicon open itself up. And I got suck in."Arg."

...oooo

I landed in a field of roses and saw hearts around me. The hearts then turn into words.

"Sometimes a kunachi must be true to herself and her emotion. What?! Okay I'm not sure he feels the same or if I I feel the same. I'm so confuse." All the roses start pulling me to the ground.

...oooo

I woke up and put away my nomicon. I got out my notebook and turn to the page. I look at it one more time before putting it away and left the restroom.

Randy POV

I was walking with Howard explaining what happen on Thanksgiving which I haven't told him for a while.

"Sorry I didn't told you soon Howard." He just shrug like always.

"Attention students don't forget to sign up at the snowboarding contest starting next Friday and remember three people in each team." Announce P'slimz.

"Cunningham we have to sign up."

"Ah yeah we do. We should ask Silk if she wants to join."

"All you talk about is that kid I'm starting to think you like her."

"What!? Phh I don't like her." Howard gave me a ' yeah right look' 'cuz it wasn't the whole truth I kinda like her but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same."It's the truth." We saw the screen turn on and it was Howard's sister Heidi.

"Hey,hey everyone are you girls ready for a fashion style." All the girls cheer." Oh here is one." That girl looks like oh no Silk." Hey it's wilster and she has blue highlights which is perfect for winter style. Hey would you like to join me in a fashion winter style runway starting next Friday In the gym."

"Okay first my name is Silver and I wo-" she was interrupted by Heidi.

"You hear that she's in. I better find another girl with a sense of style." I saw Silk coming.

"Hi guys. Howard your sister drives me nuts I don't want to go on that stupid fashion thing." She shiver."Anyways I sign us up to the snowboarding contest." Silk whisper into my ear that I only know."and Rosetta name her two kits Moonstar and Silstar."

"Well that are great names for them."

"Thanks kid and what names for them I'm a part of that too."

"The kits I told you about."

"You told him." She punch me in the arm.

"Sorry I didn't told him everything." Howard stare at,me." The kits name are Moonstar and Silstar." Man it's hard telling everything to my friends.

"Well seens you told him the cave they live has Crystals and don't even tell anyone."

"You never told me that Cunningham." They were mad but Silk just sigh.

"It's okay Randy. See yah guys." She left to the direction to the forest.

"I forgive you too. Anyways ready to head to the gamehole." I just shrug but something felt wrong.

Silver POV

I was walking up to the cave as I saw Rossetta and her two kits.

"So which one is Silstar and Moonstar." One on the left which was a girl is Silstar and on the right is Moonstar which is a boy." Alright thanks,you can go and hunt I'll babysit them." She nod and left in a flash."Come on you two it's getting colder. We headed in the while the kits were playing with each other.

...oooo

"VICEROY WHY ARE WE HERE INSTEAD OF DESTROYING THE NINJA!" Yell Mcfist.

"We're here because I need some crystals for the plan to destroy the ninja." Mcfist mumble something while a bunch if RoboApes follow them. Viceroy machine started peeping." I think I just found it and it's in a cave." They started to follow where Silk and the kits were.

...oooo

I was watching them play fighting. I,chuckle

"You guys are silly." I heard a snap outside the cave." I think Randy and Howard are trying to scare me." The kits just stare at me. I started to walk out the cave till I heard a familiar voice.

"I found it's in that cave." Viceroy that means Mcfist must be here. I walk out the. They scream like little girls.

"What are you doing here." Said McFist.

"Just enjoying the view but what are you two knuckleheads doing here."

"None of your business kid." Said Viceroy. The two kits got in front of me and started growling.

"Silstar Moonstar go sway."

"Viceroy take those cats away from here." I got a sharp stick.

"Don't hurt them."

"What are you going to do about it." Rossetta came out and jump on one of the RoboApes and rip it's head of and came next to me.

"Rossetta get the kits and leave immediately." One of the RoboApes electrocuted Rossetta and fainted."No! How dare you hurt her. Ahhh!" I charge at the RoboApes and attack them." Ahhh!" I got electrocuted. I drop the stick and fell on my knee."You...you will never win McFist."

"Oh I think I did

Randy POV

"I can't believe you thought me into this."

"Sorry Howard but I got a feeling something is wrong."

"The kid is fine she is a ninja and an element."

"AHHH!" I heard a scream.

"Silk is in trouble." We ran to the direction wear silk is. We with you behind a bush it was Silk on her knee and.

"Oh no McFist."

"You...you will never win McFist." She said.

"Oh I think I did." The RoboApe electrocute her. The RoboApe carry her,Rossetta,and Moonstar. I got mad.

"Uh Cunningham you should calm down." I took a deep breath and put on my mask.

"Smokebomb!"I saw a airplane coming."Let the girl and the cougar family go McFist."

"THE NINJA GET HIM! Get the the cave hook up and bring the girl and those cats as well."

"Ninja kick,Ninja slice!" I saw them took her away."No!" There was no more RoboApes. I took of my mask and got mad.

"Cunningham your hair is on fire." He took a picture . I calm down

"I just need to get her out of there." I felt something rubbing against my leg. It was Silstar. I pick her and she look at me with worry eyes." Don't worry will get your mother and brother. Howard take care of her."

"What?! Why me why don't you take her with you."

"Just do it I need to help Silk." I but,on my mask and left.

Silver POV

I felt like I been shock by lightning then I remember. I was tide up in a chair. I use my power to create a ice knife which I did. I started to cut the rope but I heard the door open and I stopped and it melt. It was Viceroy and McFist. I started to fill like a needle was put in my arm.

"Well,well looks like your awake."

"Let me guess you use a needle that suck a bit of my blood and your going use it against the ninja."

"How do you know." Said Viceroy.

"It's obvious that you want to use me against him. Well you won't I know he will save me and I will never hurt him."

"Who cares bring her to my office." I was worried. Randy told me that McFist and the sorcerer work together. The RoboApe brought to his office and saw the sorcerer on a green water tube."Sorcerer I -"

"You brought me an element. She is perfect to destroy the ninja."

"Yeah I did but um what is an element."

"800 years I was trying to get one of the four elements. Wind,earth,water and fire. I once control fire but it never last there ancestor destroy her power but now you brought me one. I need you to use her against the ninja." He was gone but I was almost free. They turn around and saw me using my element power.

"I guessing she's water."

"Smokebomb!"

"Ninja help." This was embarrassing. I cut the rope and threw the ice knife at the RoboApe that was guarding the cage were Rossetta and Moonstar."Don't worry I'll get you guys." I use the same ice and cut the lock. They came out and were attacking the RoboApe. Randy push me.

"Nice moves but we have to get out of here." I got Moonstar and hug Rossetta."Smokebomb."

At the forest...

We were at the forest again. I saw there home destroyed I felt tears coming out.

"I'm so sorry." I hug Rossetta tight. She just hug then let we let go. Randy took of her mask. I hug him." Why,why does this has to happen to them." He hug me.

"Shh,shh it's okay will find a new home for them and Silstar is with Howard." I stop crying and smile. I let go of the hug.

"Thanks." It started to snow." I'll bring them to my basement. They'll be safe for now."

At Silver house...

Randy was helping me making sure no one could see the cougars. I open the basement. And we went inside.

"Settle right here." I got some blankets from the closet.

"It looks more like a room than a basemant."

"Thanks." He was looking around while I grab the two kits and settle the in the blanket next to their mom.

Randy POV

I look around till I saw something in a closet. It look shiny. I open it and there were trophies,music trophies. I saw a lot of pictures of her in a band(A/N: The wind instrument band),orchestra,ect and my favorite electric guitar. I grab the picture and smirk. I look at her she was petting Rossetta.

"I never knew you play electric guitar."

"Oh yeah I still play a lot of instruments. Do you play."

"Yeah a little."She got up.

"Come on we better leave." I put the picture where I found it and Close the closet door and we left the basement." Thank you for helping me back there."

"No problem I felt something was wrong."

"Don't say anything to Howard what you saw down the basement." She kiss me in the chick." And that's for everything else. Bye." She left inside her house.

"Yeah bye." I walk away. Now McFist know her secret he will not stop till she is caught. I need to make sure she is safe.

...

** Oooh so what will McFist cook up this time. Will Silk and Randy will tell each other how they feel,what might happen with this two during winter break. Well you'll find out soon and I want to say thanks to IronNinja3 and Lucy Heartly for following my story and one of your favorite. See you all for the next chapter and more secrets will be reveal.**


	9. Chapter 9:Watch

Silver (POV)

I was in the kitchen pouring milk in a bowl.

"What are you doing Silver." I heard my. I panic.

"I was just pouring some milk in a bowl because Viv,made a challenge that whoever finish a bowl while doing push up. The losers will tell there deepest and darkest secret." I really hope she believes me.

"Alright. Say Hi for me." She left outside in her car and left.

"Whew that was close." I put away the milk carton and went outside. I open the basement door and put the bowl of milk next to there bed. I saw Silstar and Moonstar drinking the bowl of milk. I realize Rossetta wasn't here." Oh no." I ran outside and bump into someone.

"Silk you okay." I got up and saw Randy with Rossetta which she had a mouse in her mouth.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket."

"I'm use to this and why did you got Rossetta."

"I was coming to see you and ask if you want to practice with me on snowboarding since Howard got a cold." I saw how reacted. I knew there was more.

"Randy I know that you're lying. Tell me the truth."

"I was actually making sure McFist didn't hurt you." It was cute he worried about me. There was a light pink blush.

"I'm going to be fine Randy. Now are you ready." I went inside my room,grab my snowboard. I went outside and lock the door.

At the forest...

"Hurry up it's not far." I was running trough the forest.

"I'm trying but you know this place better than I do."

"We're here." It was a perfect place to snowboard. He came"Finally." We put our board."Ready." He nodded. A few hours I was doing the great finally.I was almost done till I felt we're being watch. I mess up the move and fell on top of Randy. I got off of him." Sorry I didn't -"

"It's okay,but what happen back there."

"I felt like we're being watch. We better leave." We snowboard out of here. We were far away from the forest but I still felt we're being watch."Randy can you ninja out and find whatever is following us."

"Sure." He went to a different direction.

Randy POV

I was on the roof trying to find whatever was following her. I saw something behind a lamppost. When I move a little closer,it was one of McFist Robospy.

"McFist. I should've known." I got out my katana and slice it."Silk are you their. I caught what was spying on- whoa!" another Robospy but it had ice in it."Silk!" I ran and saw her fighting some RoboApes and Robospies.

"Ninja!" She made a ice spear and threw it at a RoboApe." I need some help!" I got out my other katana and charge.

...oooo

At McFist industry...

Viceroy and McFist were watching the Ninja and Silk fighting the RoboApes and Robospies on a screen.

" interesting that girl can fight and the ninja knows her."

"Than why are you doing sitting her instead of USING HER AGAINST THE NINJA!" Yell McFist.

"What I'm trying to say is that. If this two are friends that means she knows who the ninja is." Viceroy was in his computer finding info about Silver."Well she has a lot of history and she is popular. It says that she goes to Norssville High."

"Perfect, now we just need to know who's the ninja thanks to her. I LOVE MY PLAN."

"Your plan."

"I SAID IT WAS MY PLAN." When they look back at the screen they saw Silk holding on the last Robospy and the ninja was behind her.

"Never underestimate me McJerck." She her fist held high and she bunch the Robospy. The screen was black and McFist and Viceroy scream like little girls.

...oooo

Still Randy POV

When Silk bunch the last Robospy. She took a deep breath in then out.

"I really needed that."

"Silk are you going to be okay."

"Yeah. I better head home same time to practice." I took of my mask.

"Sure." I was worried that something bad might happen to her.

"Hey I'm going to be alright." She wave goodbye as she was riding her snowboard.


	10. Chapter 10:Deal

Silver (POV)

"Hey look out for that-stomp" Howard snowboard got stuck by a stomp and he fell.

"Are you alright Howard."Randy ask as we ran over there.

"Yeah." He got up and got his snowboard. I heard something behind us. The I could feel the forest pain. I bent down with pain.

"Silk what's the matter." Randy was worried. I got up.

"The forest something is wrong. Its not a regular creature and it's coming our way."

"How do you know." Said Howard.

"All elements should feel the pain. Do you feel it."Randy nod.

"She's right it's warm and oil. Wait how,do I know about that."

"You have the ability to feel the temperature and what it use for fuel. It's getting closer we have to go." We road our snowboard out of the forest when we saw a RoboSnake chasing us. I made a snowball and threw at it.

"Over here." I saw Howard waving. I ran over there. I saw Randy fighting the RoboSnake. I put on my mask. I jump on a roof.

"Alright remember what the nomicon told you." I rub my hands together I separate them and created a arrow of fire and bow of ice. I pointed at the eye." Ninja move!" I yell when he move I jump of the roof and shoot at the RoboSnake eye. I shoot again. It was blind now. My bow is gone and landed safely.

"That was so bruce." Said Randy. I was blushing under my mask.

"Thanks but it's not over."The RoboSnake started spitting acid everywhere. Randy grab my arm before I got hit." Thanks. " We took out our katana. We jump on the roof. My katana turn to ice. We jump on its neck and slice its head of. We jump off and it exploded. When we landed I slip on some ice. Randy grab me around my waist and my arms on his neck so I won't fall. We stare for a while. I was blushing real bad. We heard a camera flash we let go.

"Smokebomb." We both said. We were with Howard snowboarding away. When we were far away I bump into Heidi.

" watch it. Oh it's just you. Why are you hanging out with my brother and Andy."

"There my friends and his name is Randy."

"That what I said. Now I need you to come with me."

"Why."

"For the fashion runway." She pull me away. I look at them.

"Help me." I whisper.

"Oh by the way the snowboard contest is not till tomorrow." I think it was all that RoboSnake fault. I was in a room behind the gym. I saw a dress and shoes. I think I'm going to hurl.

"So what's with all that girly stuff." When she open a drawer I saw makeup.

"Your going to show a new dress with your hair style."

"Okay I'm leaving."

"Wait. What if we made a deal or a favor so you can stay." I thought what she said.

"Alright I want you to call Howard's friend Randy got that."

"Okay deal." We shook hands. This is going to be a horrible day.

Randy POV

"I can't believe your sister force Silk to go on that dum runway."

"Hey it's not my fault." Our phones beep. It was just one of Debbei Kang's news.

_"Does the Ninja and Kunachi are in love?_

_Well I have proof. This is the photo I took once they destroy a robotic snake. You might think she was about to fall and the Ninja caught her or it's a new spark between them."_

"That's not true." Howard stare at me." About the last part the first one she was right. Anyways we have to find a way out to get Silk away from there." The runway doesn't start till 7:00 so we have enough time. I think.

Silver POV

"Ow ow. I can't walk in this stupid heels."

"Well it would've work if you are a "girl"." Said Heidi. I was annoyed by all the rules."Perfect now we just need to do hair style and jewelry,but you have to take that off." I hold on to my necklace.

"No way."

"We made a deal." I sigh. I took off my necklace and put it inside my handbag.

"Thank you." She was talking about stuff I really don't care. Randy please help me get out of this Mess.

Randy POV

Everyone was dress fancy except Howard I.

"Have you found Silk."

"Nosh I dintsh." Howard was,eating some food. I look at my phone. It was 6:50.

"Everyone take your seats." Announce Heidi."The winter fashion runway will start in a few minutes. Has anyone heard about what Debbie Kang said about the Ninja and kunachi." Everyone cheer even Howard. I punch him in the arm.

"Sorry but it looks like it." I roll my eyes.

"Alright everyone the time is now."

1 hour later...

Many girls came but I couldn't find Silk.

"I will be right back." I hide under the table and put on my mask. I went high up to find her.

"Alright the last person is Silver" When I heard that I look down and saw her in a dress that is up to her knees,wearing high heel boots. Her dress had a big star on the left, on the right had dots,stars and snowflakes. She had blue gloves,right of her arm was a dark blue bracelet. She wore snowflake earring and a star necklace. Her hair was in a bun (A/N: you know does princes bun)and it covered her eye.

"So now that you seen this girls and boys vote for you favorite style." I was trying to find a way to get her out without anybody noticing she just disappear." And the winner is Silver!"

"What?!" We both said. I almost fell.

"So how do you feel about this Silver."

"Uh...ahh"

"She's speechless." She push her on stage all lights pointed at her.

Silver POV

I push by the stage,all the lights point at me. Great now how am I getting out of here. When I was deep in my thought I felt something on top of my head and felt like I was going up. I reach on whatever was on my head and it was crown with a snowflake on top. I look down and I was high up from the ground. Great now how am I getting down. I toss the crown and sigh. I lean on the front of the bar.

"Pss." I look around to see who said that. I saw a shadow.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey,so lets get you out of here."

"How."

"I don't know." I roll my eyes.

"Well do me a favor. Can you bring my handbag." He nodded and left.

"Hey Silver why won't you dance." Ask Heidi.

"I don't want to."

"Come on let us see,let us see." Everyone started to cheering me to dance. I back up ,I felt something changing. I look at my hair and two of my highlights were the color black. I panic and I slip. I hold on tight as everyone Gasp. I can't believe what's happening to me. I took a deep breath. My two highlights turn blue again.

Randy POV

I was behind the curtain and saw Silk's handbag. I grab it and heard a gasps and screams. I smokebomb out of here.

"Smokebomb!" When I look up I saw Silk hanging.

"I can't hold it ahh!" I ran over there and catch her just in time."Thanks. You could put me down now."

"Oh yeah. Here's your handbag ." I handed her handbag.

"Thank you. Wait for me outside Randy and tell Howard." She whisper and left.

Outside the school...

We were waiting for Silk in the front door. Everyone left but not Silk. I started to get worried.

"Your so into her." Said Howard.

"What?! I told you I don't like her we are just."

"Of course you are...not."

"What makes you think I like her." I felt like I got hit by a train. That was the stupid question ever.

"Well you protect her,you two defend each other,and the way you look at her and the way she looks at you."Was it that obvious.

"Hey guys." I turn around and saw Silk.

"What took you so long kid."

"Do you know how to take of makeup." She shiver."Well thanks for the save Randy."

"Your welcome by the way why didn't you just leave but you stayed why."

"uhh... I think I'll tell you later. I better head home." She got her snowboard and left.

"I bet she likes dresses."

"No she dosn't ,she keeping a secret I'll ask her tomorrow during the contest."

Silver POV

I was in the front door of my house. When I open the door.

"Surprise!" I saw my sis and dad.


	11. Chapter 11: fun

Silver (POV)

I was walking down the stairs with my snowboard.

"Wait up lil sis, you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Alright Rosemary." I headed to the dining table. I was happy that my big sister and dad are here to see me in the contest with my friends. When I sat down my dad put his newspaper down.

"So Silver tell us about your friends your mother wants you to tell us all about."

"Sure,Howard is lazy,annoying,eats a lot and gross."

"Like you."said my sis.

"Very funny. Anyways Randy..." Before I could say anything else. I grab my snowboard and open the door but no one was there. I saw the door,it was covered with a bit of snow. I smirk. I pretend I was going back inside. When I turn back around I caught the snowball and saw Howard smile gone.

"Told you she won't fall for it." Said Randy. I split the snowball and throw at them. They both duck.

"Ha you miss."laugh Howard.

"Did I." I put out my hand and made the snowballs hit behind them. I close the door.

No POV

Inside Silver house Mr. And and Rosemary stare at the window and saw Silver playing around the front yard.

"Dear why did she use her elemental power in front of them."

"Well it turns out Randy is like us only his the fire element." They kept on seeing them throwing snowballs and chasing each other. Silver threw one behind Randy.

"Gotcha Randy."

"You cheated."

"Why would I." Silver look innocent. Randy grab some snow and started to chase her.

"I bet Silver likes him." Said Rosemary. look at her oldest daughter with confusedment.

"What do you mean." He ask.

"Well look at them. They already friends I'm pretty sure they have a connection." The father look worried. An element inlove with another element. When they look back they saw Silver running away from Randy and Howard.

"You'll never catch mwhoa whoa." Silver was slipping on ice and was about to fall till Randy catch her.

"You okay." She didn't response."Silk," she put her down."Silver"

"Boo!l" She scared Randy and Howard. She started to laugh.

"Never do that again." Said Randy with anger." You got me worried."

"Sorry it's...that I couldn't help it." she got up and punch his arm." Cheer up. Lets practice." They got their snowboards and left.

"See she pretend to say it was a joke but she just wanted to see his reaction and he fall for it ."

Randy POV

We were practicing till it was time to head to the contest. When we were their I remember something.

"Hey Silk why didn't you left from the runway." She stop and hesitated to answer. She turn around.

"I-I made a deal with Heidi." She rub back of her head.

"What was the-"

"Hey Silver." I saw an older girl that look almost like silk."Mom,dad,and I are cheering for you." She look at and smile."So this is Randy. Nice to meet you I'm Silver's bigger sister Rosemary."

"Hi,Silk told me about you." I shook her hand.

"By the way are you together or something."

"No! Why does everyone says that!?" We both said. Silk started to push Rosemary away.

"Excuse me for a moment." They both left and Howard,came with a mad look.

"What-"

"Your girlfriend gave us a wonk name."

"She's not my girlfriend. And I think she gave us a bruce team name."

Silver POV

As I push my sister where Randy can't see .

"okay why did you say that." She smile.

"Well I saw you two playing around so I thought that." I made a small blush.

"Well I just want to have fun."

"Of course you do it's not like you like him." I could hear her sarcasm already. I blush even more.

"I...well...uh"

"I knew it you,totally like him."

"Well...oh I give up I do like him but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same."

"I think he does like you."

"Contestants take your place the contest starts in 5 minutes."

"Well see yah and pretend we never had this conversation." She nodded and left. I went around the place and saw Randy and Howard.

...oooo

"Viceroy are you done with the snowboard."

"Yes sir it has all the greatest move from every great snowboard."McFist grab the snowboard and handed to Bash.

"Mom says if I don't win we're going to Antarctica."

...oooo

I walk over there and I saw Howard arguing with Randy.

"Hey guys."

"Oh look she's here. Tell me kid what is our team name."

"It's spirit animals."

"There isn't anything wonk about that."

"It's alright. We have to go in our places." We walk to a pole that had our team name.

"Ladies and gentlement get ready to see them competing..."

"Howard you go first,then Randy,last is me okay." They nodded.

"Ready...first contestant."

Many hours later...

We were tie with Bash's team and I see,all of McFist glares. I never look at him I wanted my family to be safe. Once it was my turn.

"Good luck Silk."said Randy.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath and put on my goggles and slide down. Since we need to be 10 points to beat him I started to do the cloud 9(A/N: I was inspire by the movie cloud 9 from Disney channel.)I needed to to do tree turns. As I got high I did it. Everyone cheer.

"AND TEAM SPIRIT ANIMALS WIN!"I saw my family coming to cheer. I saw everyone coming down to cheer.

"We won guys." I gave them a high fives. My dad gave me hug.

"Nice one dear. You will always win." Not always. I thought

"Dad this are Randy and Howard,guys dad." When my dad shook Randy hand I pretty sure he was worried.

"Nice to meet you two I sure you took very good care of my daughter." He was looking at Randy.

"Dad.",I felt so embarrass."See yah guys." They wave Goodbye.

...oooo

** Sorry for the long update I was to,busy with middle school. anyways I hope you guys like it and please review thanks.**


End file.
